


Kinship

by swirlybutt-mcmangocunt (pumpkinqueene)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (kind of), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Gangbang, Intercrural Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinqueene/pseuds/swirlybutt-mcmangocunt
Summary: Jasper reunites with the remnants of Facets Nine and Five





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tashiekink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tashiekink).



It had been so long since Jasper had been around other quartzes that she had forgotten how different she was. On this outpost of Earth Gems, where her sisters had endured against all of her expectations, the starkly unique cut of her form was only too apparent, as she stood beside and amongst them, a stranger in the midst of her family. Steven, never the most subtle of gems (humans?), was flicking his eyes between her and the other quartzes as though reading a book- back and forth, back and forth, intense concentration furrowing his brow. 

“You’re taller than them,” he finally said. Yet that was only one facet to Jasper’s strangeness. Yes, she was a giant even by the formidable standards of a quartz, but she also had a narrow waist, as though somebody had taken her out of the ground, tucking in and binding her up tight around the middle. Her arms were more muscular, her hips were wider, her vast bust was trussed up in a controlling uniform which could only minimise her peculiarities, not disguise them entirely. 

Oh, but she had tried. To begin with, her origins had not endeared her to Yellow Diamond’s quartzes. The fact that she looked so different and came from the destitution of Beta only added to her notoriety, attracting the disapproval of the agates and generals. 

Disapproval, but not disgust. 

“Exotic”, they’d called her. She’d been a young fool, starving for want of contact and affection, grieving her Diamond and planet and the sisters she knew she should forget, because they’d been useless anyway. Letting them have her had been all too simple. 

“What’s with this itty-bitty waist, Beta?” 12XC had said, settling her hands above Jasper’s hips, on either side of her midriff. 12XC was created several centuries before Jasper, but had been lucky enough to be assigned to the Diamond Guard, to see the war out in relative safety and comfort. Her breath had been hot against Jasper’s shoulder. Jasper, a recent veteran of a thousand year conflict, could have dashed her to pieces. It had crossed her mind to do so, but then 12XC’s hands had begun to wander, and- oh, that’s what she wants- Jasper had turned into her touch, craving any friendly hand after the lashing (verbal and physical) she’d received from an agate earlier in the day. 

Later, when word had gotten around that Beta had muddied her knees sucking a quartz’s cock- had bent over with her uniform around her ankles, three fingers deep in her eager red cunt- others had come to her; their pretences flimsy and their hands greedier than indulgence. It had never occurred to her to say no; not even to the agates, who could open her cunt to their cocks, fingers, tongues, then open her back with their whips as easy as breathing. Some part of her had hoped they’d go easier on her if she did a good job. A bigger part of her hoped they wouldn’t.

She still found it difficult to accept that suffering wasn’t a penalty bestowed upon the weak and unworthy by the karmic universe. Even now, the idea sometimes seemed like some kind of pro-Earth hippy rhetoric.

She’d broken into the outpost anyway, and wondered why it bothered her that there were so few Earth Quartzes left when she’d spent the past five hundred centuries believing there were none at all. Surely a handful was better than nothing. But, as she looked around at each upturned face, which had weathered a war only to be treated as sub-gem, she was struck all over again by how bitter she remained. 

Pearl, in the spirit of helpfulness, had once pointed out that Jasper wouldn’t even be alive if the war had never begun. Jasper had responded that she failed to see her point.

She didn’t quite know what to make of the earth quartzes, who laughed often and knew how to love themselves and others. They were a rambunctious bunch, and they touched her without ulterior motives as they decided she would be known as “8XM’s hot sister” until they could come up with something better to call her. She found herself smiling as they jokingly scuffled over who would be known as the second hottest sister, but wondered why they would accept her without question when she had spit on their memory for the past five thousand years.

“You were alone,” Steven shrugged, “They had each other.”

“I don’t deserve them,” Jasper said. She was the biggest gem in the room, but she’d never felt smaller. And yet, paradoxically, she felt huge and ungainly, as though she were up in a tall tree, shuffling to the end of a spindly branch she knew couldn’t hold her weight.

“I think you’re wrong,” Steven said frankly, “And I don’t think it’s for you to decide, anyway.”

Most of the gems were amethysts from Prime, but there were five jaspers and a carnelian from Beta who weren’t entirely convinced she could have possibly come from their kindergarten until the skinny one (appropriately nicknamed “Skinny”) vouched for her. 

“Our holes are side by side,” she’d said, slinging a noodle arm around Jasper’s shoulders. 

“Oh yeah?” 8XJ leered, “And what’s her hole like, Skinny?”

“Oh, I’ve never seen anything so perfect before or since,” Skinny smirked back, “You should have seen the way she bust it open.”

“I wish I’d seen her bust it open,” 8XG sniggered behind her hand, “Any chance of a repeat performance?”

“Not while Steven is around, there isn’t!” Pearl hissed shrilly, and that was the end of all innuendos for a while. The earth quartzes had been caring for and interacting with humans for thousands of years, so they were reasonably familiar with human social conventions regarding age-appropriate behaviour; and Jasper had been thoroughly schooled in “what Steven is allowed to hear” after she had cluelessly begun to tell him a story about herself, a trio of identical onyxes, and a bet, which meant that she was at least vaguely aware of what constituted “unsuitable”.

So Amethyst, still sniggering, suggested they all go for a dip in one of the lagoons, and cannonballed right into the midst of some confused human bathers before anyone could disagree with her. The earth quartzes unanimously considered this the perfect way to celebrate their escape from beneath Holly Blue Agate’s thumb (even if it did turn out to be temporary); and, with about forty gems in favour of an impromptu pool party, even Pearl hesitantly twinkled into the water under the guise of supervising Steven.

Had the lagoon been anything less than massive, it would have gotten pretty cramped in there- especially when the quartzes began to rough-house. It was only at waist-height for the average prime amethyst- shallow even by Steven’s standards- but they kicked up plumes of water and spray, sending waves three feet high running up the banks, and Steven ended up climbing onto the rocks to referee wrestling matches rather than risk being swept under. 

He told Jasper she was only allowed to wrestle the prime amethysts, and even that was grossly unfair since she outstripped them by a good two feet and a significant weight margin. Jasper hadn’t even been considering joining in, but when 7XD, an amethyst with a jagged grin, proposed a friendly bout, Jasper’s old competitiveness rushed to the fore, and she found herself accepting with a wild, reckless grin. They smashed together in the shallows, cheered on by the other quartzes; weighed down by their sodden hair, their uniforms pasted to their bodies, fingers slipping across arms and shoulders, until finally, Jasper jammed 7XD against a rock and held her hands above her head.

“I win,” she breathed. They were chest-to-chest, with Jasper’s thigh between 7XD’s legs.

“No, I’m pretty sure I did,” 7XD said, “Let’s get her, gems!”

It hadn’t been planned, and it was (strictly speaking) completely against the rules, but entirely in the spirit of rebellion with which they had usurped Holly Blue and tied her up with her own whip. The quartzes pressed in on all sides, ambushing Jasper with a dozen hands at once- and they weren’t shy or coy about where they touched her. On the other hand, there was nothing abjectly invasive about the way they handled her- this was typical of quartzes- yet any gem who hadn’t been touched in over two years, when subject to the friendly attentions of forty beautiful quartzes, would find it difficult to repress her libido. Their palms seemed to scorch her damp thighs, her throat, her shoulders, and the spiderweb of her wrists; glancing across her belly to pincer and pinch her hips, fanning over her ribs below the curve of her breasts, gripping her ass with fingers which pressed and bruised-

Jasper hoped her enjoyment wasn’t too obvious. With so many bodies all around her, and spray glittering in the air as they tussled and roared with laughter, she thought she might actually get away with it. Her reddish face could be chalked up to exertion and exhilaration, and her entire uniform was wet, so it wasn’t as though she could be betrayed by the guilty heat which had curled up into her like fingers, sudden and sharp as a stiletto blade yet sticky-sweet and smooth as syrup. She could pull this off. Nobody had to know- would know that she had gotten wet because a few quartzes had grabbed her and pushed her around while play-fighting. It was...just a little platonic wrestling between earth quartzes, that was all- and no more than that. Absolutely nothing would have to get weird…

Of course, as luck would have it (and as Jasper’s luck tended towards the bad variety), she had barely managed to comfort herself that she was in the clear when 8XL accidentally squeezed her breast while blinded by one of the other amethyst’s hair, and someone else steadied herself with a hand on Jasper’s pelvis, perilously close to the outline of her shameless clitoris. She had been cornered against the rocks, right leg throw wide with her heel resting on a sure footing, but her arms engaged in making a show of pushing the other quartzes away (although she wasn’t exactly trying very hard). 

Distracted, dizzied, and caught up in the moment, she didn’t realise the husky cry ringing across the lagoon in the sudden dead and encompassing silence had come from her; not immediately, anyway. Not until she glimpsed Pearl’s horrified outrage through the rabble, and the array of expressions burbling across the mass of earth quartzes which were penning her into this corner. She might have ascribed them to interest, if interest could ever be so coarse; or victorious gloating, if they weren’t looking at her as though she were the prize. There was a word for it, if only Jasper could think-! But the word wouldn’t come. Her mind was as liquid as the heat between her thighs. She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, her toes curling against the rocks.

“Come on, Steven,” Pearl said from somewhere far away, sounding pointed and harsh but fuzzy, like wire wool, “Let’s find Garnet.”

Nobody looked at her even once. The door hissed closed, and the water chuckled from the fountains, but still the earth quartzes watched Jasper, their gazes as heavy and hot as their hands. Jasper exhaled through her mouth, and folded her lips between her teeth as she dug her fingers into the rock. 

“You know,” 8XG said in a voice like dark treacle, sharing a laden look with 8XJ, “We haven’t thanked you for fighting Holly Blue for us.”

The insinuation raced through Jasper’s body like fire through gasoline, exploding between her thighs in a riot of molten, sticky heat.

“Diamonds-!” she hissed through her teeth. Her wet hair was cool against her feverish skin as she pushed herself upright with a shaky stumble.

“Save that for when you actually get the dick, Jasper,” Skinny taunted. The result was electric. All innuendos and delicately-shrouded diffidence had been discarded at the road side like a broken shield- and the other quartzes, recognising the significance of Skinny dropping all pretences, followed her example. The gap between Jasper and the next nearest quartz spanned a scarce half a foot, but the distance could have been an inch or half a mile. 

“Oh, you’re planning on giving it to her, Skinny?” 9XH grinned with a nudge, not looking away from Jasper, “But you’re so dainty! Like a big old dandelion! Fluff fluff!”

She cackled, reaching up to ruffle Skinny’s flossy hair, only to be rebuffed by an elbow to the ribs and a glower. Skinny was a rail of a gem, too thin in every place where she was supposed to be anything but- and yet there was something titillating about her, as though she only looked frail, and was actually as tough and strong as rawhide. She was sleek. Unexpectedly, Jasper wondered how it would feel to fuck her, slow and deep and luxuriant…vising those narrow hips between her massive thighs, exposing lines of red across Skinny’s back beneath her fingers…clenching around her, liquescent, red-hot as Skinny trembled above her, dripping sweat from the end of her nose, her eyes folded shut, teeth bared in an ecstatic snarl-

“Hey, I fought in that war the same as you,” Skinny said, “I can fight and fuck just as good as the rest of you.”

“Then prove it,” Jasper blurted out without conscious intent. Was it a challenge or a plea? Her pride wanted her to claim the former, but realism and self-awareness insisted on the latter. Skinny’s pale eyes, beach leaf gold, felt as intrusive as search lights, raking down Jasper’s body with indelible candescence which coaxed a red blood-hot blush to her face. In the tropical warmth of the terrarium the humans called home, she was already drying off, her uniform resisting movement as it stuck uncomfortably to her skin. Even worse, the comparatively cool dampness of her clothes, her hair, her fingers threw how hot she was elsewhere into stark relief; in her ruddy cheeks and the hot chills creeping down her neck and the blunt, sloppy throbbing between her- gems but she was so embarrassingly wet from so little-!

“If you can,” she added at a croak.

“Yeah Skinny, if you can,” 8XJ grinned, “Don’t worry, if she’s too much for you, I’ll pick up the slack.”

“I’ll help,” 8XL volunteered blithely, sending an outrageous wink towards Jasper. Skinny, who seemed more exasperated than irritated if that effected roll of her eyes was any indication, punched her in the arm.

“I don’t need your help,” she said, “Watch and learn, gems. Watch and learn.”

Long and spindly though she was on land, that was not the case as she moved towards Jasper, paring through the water as sleek, sinuous and predatory as a crocodile. She was tall- almost as tall as Jasper- but without the bulk which left most quartzes splashing through like a brick dropped from a height. The water lapped around her knees with the scarcest of ripples when she drew level with Jasper, where the lagoon petered off towards the rocks and shallows. The faint round glow of her eyes was rapacious.

“Hey beautiful,” she said, slow and lazy, “You don’t mind if I give these quartzes a demonstration or two, with you as my lovely assistant, right? Just say the word and they’ll fuck off. Or I can fuck off. Whatever you’re feeling.”

It was an out, if Jasper had ever heard one, but spoken in such a way that nobody would lose face by being soft and mushy enough to ruin the mood. At the same time, she maintained eye contact, keeping her distance with both hands showing, and leaning against the rocks with an open posture. They had fought on Earth too, Jasper suddenly recalled. They knew how to avoid spooking a fellow veteran. Not too long ago, Jasper would have been outraged to be treated as though she could be fragile in any way, but after the shards of her mind had been carefully pieced back together, she had realised that acting infallible invited the opposite. Like magnesium in flames, she would crumple and crumble, made brittle by discord. There was no shame in tapping out for her own well-being. Somehow, the fact that the other quartzes realised this and didn’t judge her for it- because they knew better than anyone how it felt to cower and wonder how they could be so weak when they were supposed to be strong- was reassuring.

“They’re welcome to stay and join in, if they like,” she offered. She tracked the surprise on Skinny’s face, and then the subtle, smouldering interest, with a resurgence of confidence. Skinny’s clinging little crop top came apart under very little stress, exposing her almost flat chest, and the scarlet points of her nipples.

“Yeah I know,” Skinny said before Jasper could speak, the scraps of her crop top hanging open like a shirt, “Nothing much, huh? But they work for me.”

“They work for me, too,” Jasper said, skimming her thumb over one. Skinny shivered, closing her eyes with a sigh for a brief few seconds before she opened them again to bore her gaze into Jasper’s. Jasper felt her hand spanning Skinny’s entire ribcage, counting each spoke beneath her splayed fingers. Holding Skinny was like holding a slender heron; tall and overly gracile, but more than capable of pecking out an eye.

“They’re sensitive too,” Carnelian called slyly.

“Shut up and wait your turn,” Skinny said with a crude hand gesture. Its potency was limited by the full-bodied shiver which rippled through her as Jasper rolled both nipples between her fingertips, finishing with a tweak and a teasing tug just as Skinny pushed her hands away. 

“I’ve showed you mine…” Skinny said, plucking at Jasper’s shoulder straps with a smirk which invited no ambiguity.

“Careful you don’t snap em,” 8XJ hooted to general sniggering, “They’re under enough stress as it is. I’ve seen bismuths put less suspension in bridges.”

“Yes, she’s definitely undermining the structural integrity of the support straps by putting that much weight on them without reinforcement,” 8XL said in a comical, snooty voice.

“Oh shut up,” was Jasper’s feeble response, which was barely audible beneath a fresh wave of laughter. It was a strange feeling, to be comfortable with being the butt of the joke. Had she been back in Yellow Diamond’s court, where she had few allies and no friends, and her origins were a topic of gossip as much as vulgar interest, she knew that she would have been biting her tongue and clenching her fists behind her back; seething, but knowing full-well that any aggression would be met by disciplinary action, because why would the agates or Yellow Diamond believe her over them? 

These quartzes were from Earth. They knew pain of whips and words. They knew her without even knowing her, bound to her in solidarity and sorrow. They might make their jokes, but their jokes were spoken playfully, rather than mockingly. 

“You have to admit, that uniform must be held up by all of Homeworld’s technology and faith,” Skinny grinned, “Come on, I’ll bet you’ve flashed an enemy or two.”

Jasper sucked her teeth and clenched her jaw.

“Not because my uniform gave way,” she finally admitted, wondering why their laughter warmed her in ways which couldn’t be attributed to lust, “It’s these damn necklines.”

“Well,” Skinny hummed, tucking her fingers beneath Jasper’s shoulder straps, “In that case, it shouldn’t take much before- welp, there you go.”

The moment she tugged them off Jasper’s shoulders, the front sagged beneath the weight, coveting her nipples beneath maroon fabric but unmistakably baring half of her exceptionally full bust. Nobody was laughing anymore. 

“Daaaamn!” Skinny said, “Woah. Hold on, give me a minute.”

But Jasper wasn’t so kind or patient. With Skinny apparently requiring recovery time, and her ego purring like a strutting cat, Jasper took the initiative; yanking her shoulder straps all the way down, struggling her hands out of them, and folding her uniform down to her waist. 

Her breasts were visibly heavy and full, falling beneath their own weightiness. She was as red as her stripes around her stiff nipples, but the edges of her broad areola blushed a deep, dusky pink as they faded into orange. Forty pairs of enraptured eyes emboldened rather than discouraged her. She gave an outrageous shimmy as she tossed her hair behind her, smirking with her tongue between her teeth.

“OK, I can’t- I’m- just tell me no, and we’re done, OK?” Skinny managed to stammer out, slipping her arms beneath Jasper’s to grip her across her wide shoulders blades, clenching for eager purchase. Her mouth was candy sweet and warm as she slid her pouty lips around a nipple, and Jasper’s mouth dropped open with a breathy “oh”- but it wasn’t enough. Jasper was a greedy lover, perpetually aching for contact and attention however she could get it, and Skinny was only burning around one point of the many points she could have chosen. The tingling suction, and the daring graze of teeth, and the flickering flirtations of her tongue across the peak melted down through Jasper, pooling in her belly and soaking her inner thighs, yet it had been so long, and Skinny was only touching her in that one spot, with the most generous torture imaginable…

“More,” she demanded, pushing her chest into Skinny’s face. When her appeal earned only a muffled, toe-curling laugh around her nipple, she opted for rebellion. If Skinny wouldn’t please her, she’d have to do it herself.

She had always liked having her breasts played with during sex, but her own hands knew them best; and even with Skinny leaving peppery lovebites across her skin, and sucking her nipples, and nuzzling into her softness with small, contented moans, there was ample room for Jasper to work her hand into space below the heavy, pert hang of her breast, cupping it with a slow squeeze. Her flesh escaped from between her fingers, lush and supple and so abundant that Skinny’s enthusiastic mouth wasn’t hampered by Jasper’s impatience in any way. 

“You know,” Carnelian piped up suddenly, “That looks like a job for more than one gem.”

Jasper started. She had forgotten about her audience.

“You couldn’t reach!” Kitty crowed. Jasper couldn’t see her, but she wasn’t exactly forgettable. She was a beta jasper who took the feline qualities of quartzes to a new level.

“I could if she sat on those rocks!” Carnelian protested, frowning at a clutch of her giggling facet-mates. She turned to Jasper, eyes big and imploring but nearly black with blown-out want. The flush on her face was umber. “Please, Jasper? Please? Gems, you don’t know how much I love tits. Ask anyone. They’re like- my thing. Give me a nice pair to play with and I couldn’t be happier. Ask anyone.”

“You said “ask anyone” twice,” Bandit sniggered, “Alright, alright, stop pouting.”

She turned to Jasper, scratching just below her eye where a clean stripe cut across her face from nose-bridge to forehead, like a mask. There was something of the rogue or buccaneer about her wonky grin and lackadaisical pose; something which left Jasper wanting to fall to her knees and crawl over like an animal, and take out the thick cock she could see curving up towards Bandit’s belly through that blue uniform, and suck it into her throat with a grateful, stifled moan as her lips spread around the shaft-

“She loves tits,” Bandit informed her, rolling her eyes over at Carnelian, “She’s good too. Really knows her way around a pair.”

“Fuck,” Jasper hissed as Skinny breathed across her nipple with a quick burst of heat, breaking the thread of her gaze with Bandit, “Yeah, oh. Yeah, Carnelian can- Skinny I need-.”

“To get dicked down deep,” Skinny finished, grinning sharply. She darted her tongue across Jasper’s nipple, but relented; stepping back to allow Jasper to gather enough equilibrium that she wouldn’t fall over if she tried to walk backwards into the rocks. She knew which rock Carnelian was talking about. Up until half an hour ago, Steven had been standing on it, refereeing wrestling matches. It was a little cool and damp, but sturdy enough to carry her bulk and the much less significant weight of Skinny and Carnelian when they clambered on after her, jostling for room with peeved glowers. Jasper reclined, leaning back on her palms with an unimpressed twist of the lips she hoped communicated how impatient she was with their messing around. Finally, Skinny straddled Jasper’s thigh, folding her long limbs beneath her, and bent to smooth her lips over a nipple with a languid smirk. Carnelian, on the other hand, had to stand to reach, a tiny, pudgy ball of enthusiastic fingers and tongue where Skinny was long, lean, and leisurely. Jasper collapsed back onto her elbows with a murmured, bitten sigh, and Skinny and Carnelian followed at an eager shamble, tearing the knees of their uniforms but careful not to leave wounds any more serious than lovebites and kiss-swollen nipples. There was a static tingling along her nape, and her cunt throbbed, sliding against the crotch of her uniform with slippery, humid heat as she unconsciously rolled her hips against nothingness and air, cracking rock under her elbows. 

When Carnelian came up for air, Jasper tried to guide her back in, but the giggly “hold up” Carnelian mumbled against her breast was definitely a no. She let go with a mournful sigh, wishing that Skinny would keep going instead of pausing to look at her facet-mate in askance. 

“I call dibs on her pussy!” Carnelian announced breathily, rolling into the gap between Jasper’s spread legs.

“I already did that!” Skinny protested, “Wait your turn!”

“No, you said you were fucking her,” Carnelian argued with a smug lift of her eyebrows, “You didn’t say nothing about eating that pussy.”

Nearby, someone wolf-whistled, setting off a landslide of cheering, jeering, and playful, dirty remarks. Jasper’s tight-lipped whimper went unheard. Carnelian grinned up at Jasper, resting her chin on Jasper’s pubis; then- with their eyes still locked together- Carnelian caught material in her teeth, and jerked her head to tear a hole in the crotch of Jasper’s uniform. Jasper’s cunt spasmed, expelling a hot flow of slick down her perineum. She bit her lip, and tried not to wriggle too eagerly as Carnelian worked her fingers into the hole she’d made, and rent it open wide. The clinging material split easily, laddering across her inner thighs and exposing her cunt through a porthole in the light, prehensile fabric. Behind Carnelian, the quartzes scuffled about, trying to get a look past the little red gem blocking their view.

“Damn,” Carnelian said succinctly.

“Damn,” Skinny agreed.

For all Carnelian’s big words, she wasn’t exactly hurrying. She had manoeuvred onto all fours, poised to make good on her promise, but seemed to be taking her cue from Skinny where immediacy was concerned. Jasper tried to subtly lift her hips in pointed reminder, and lost marks on the subtlety aspect; Carnelian, the tiny thing, laughed at her, as though she were something cute and endearing, and not the physical manifestation of perfection with enough strength in her thighs to squeeze a motorcycle into sheet metal.

“Let me look for a moment,” Carnelian said, “You’re nice here, did anyone ever tell you? ‘Cause it’s true. Real pretty. I’m going to describe it because the gems over there can’t see past me- “

“So move your fat head!” someone called jokingly.

“-I like talking about it anyway,” Carnelian said, louder, “And shut your yap, Gloves! You’re ruining the sexy mood I’ve got going on.”

The beta jasper with two red hands saluted behind Carnelian’s back and drew an invisible zip across her lips; then, realising she’d caught Jasper’s eye, she wiggled her eyebrows, thrusting her tongue in the vee of her fingers. Jasper responded by sticking out her tongue, twisting it into a series of unfathomable shapes without shapeshifting, one after another, then looked down at Gloves’ crotch with a suggestive, heavy-eyed blink and a smirk. Gloves and every other gem in the vicinity fell silent.

“Between those lips and that tongue, you must be a dick-sucking pro,” Gloves finally said.

“I’ll show you, if you like,” Jasper said, regaining much of her habitual cockiness with everyone under her thrall and her ability to speak in coherent sentences returned to her.

“I’d like,” Gloves managed at a squeak, before Carnelian drew Jaspers attention back to herself by deliberately planting a wet kiss right on her clit.

“Eyes to me,” Carnelian said, “Don’t be rude. I’m the one between your legs. I’m the one who’s going to be eating your pussy- which, incidentally, is perfect. Like…I’ve already mentioned it’s nice, but it’s just…wow. I love fat pussy. I like it when I can get a real mouthful, you know? And you’ve got the works: big outer lips, in that nice orange colour, and inner lips all red and pretty like flower petals, and a big clit to play with, and you’re dripping wet. I love a gem who soaks through her uniform. Damn, it’s like…it gets everywhere, huh? Talk about juicy.”

The mischievous, blunt slide of her stubby finger as she skated it up and down the parting of Jasper’s lips, catching tendrils and droplets of slick along its length, dragged Jasper’s hips into erratic little thrusting motions.

“Oh fuck,” she shivered, staring down between her legs, her chin resting on her chest and her mouth falling open in a dazed bow. “Oh fuck,” she repeated as Skinny sucked on her nipple with a swirl of tongue. 

Her hair was sticking to her clammy neck and shoulders, and snagging on the body-warm rock beneath her elbows, but unsticking it would require moving- and that would, in turn, require dislodging Carnelian and Skinny, which she had no intention of doing. Her nipples ached beneath Skinny’s rough handling and keen lips, puffy and hot and tingling sweetly long after Skinny had switched sides; blushing, glistening, candy red, and beseechingly, obscenely perky. 

Carnelian, for all her enthusiasm about Jasper’s breasts, seemed remarkably amenable to leaving Skinny to it. But Jasper found that she had little to complain about, apart from the pace. Carnelian’s admiring gaze and words stoked her vanity, while her attentions stoked Jasper’s lust. There was an impish and guilelessly exploratory charm about Carnelian’s touch, as though she were familiarising herself, testing a new delicacy or game before tasting and playing. 

“Betas don’t have names,” she hummed, writing invisible words on Jasper’s mound with her wet finger, “We give each other names. We’ve already got a Kitty, but how’s about we call you Pussy instead? It’s one of your best features.”

“Geez that’s awful,” someone sniggered, but Jasper felt a lightning strike explode in her belly. She bit her tongue, grunting through her nose, and hoped Carnelian wouldn’t notice.

“Shows what you know,” Carnelian called gloatingly, “Because I think she likes it. Look at this wet pussy!”

Perhaps if Jasper had been given due warning, her reaction wouldn’t have been quite so embarrassing when Carnelian squeezed her, pinching her clit and the red petals of her inner labia between her outer lips until Jasper was yelling in shaky surprise, freely leaking down her cheeks, bucking up into Carnelian’s grasp, as Skinny hummed and smirked around a nipple-

“Fuck me!” Jasper swore. Carnelian let go, licking her fingers with evident enjoyment.

“All in due time,” she said cheerfully, lightly spanking Jasper right over her tender clit, “I’m assuming you like being teased and told what to do, but let me know if you don’t. And try not to crush my head between these thighs, OK? That might be a mood killer.”

She was still laughing to herself when she opened her mouth to Jasper’s cunt. Jasper hissed out her adulation, shivering over full lips and sizzling sultry warmth, the buzz of Carnelian’s mirth, and the hot slide of tongue melding her into a simultaneously tense and boneless frame of twitching limbs and rocking hips as her head dropped back to expose the line of her throat. If she tilted to one side, she found that she could support herself on one elbow while urging Carnelian on with her free hand, raking through wild hair and grinding her dripping cunt back into the fierce furnace of Carnelian’s mouth. She was overeager and a little rough, smearing herself down the length of Carnelian’s face from nose to chin, frantic and sloppy with Skinny’s hands groping her breasts as lips whorled around her nipple.

“That’s enough, Carnelian,” Skinny said loudly, “Move over. You’ll make her come if you keep that up.”

Carnelian emerged, her hair frizzed and her face glistening as she grinned from ear to ear. 

“Alright, let’s swap!” she agreed, tumbling over Jasper’s thigh to trade places with Skinny. They bumped knuckles on the way past, which may have offended Jasper if they hadn’t then raised their hands to indicate that they wanted to do the same with her, which just left her too confused to be offended. Nonplussed, Jasper traded fist bumps with each of them in turn, still leaning on one elbow and all too aware that she was lying back against a bunch of rocks in a space zoo, with humans bathing in the pool beyond the nearest copse of trees, and her legs spread to expose her wet pussy to a bunch of quartzes- and yet, somehow, she was completely at ease.

Then Skinny settled between her legs, already fumbling with her pants, eyes blazing in her face, and the thread of Jasper’s thoughts slipped away like silk ribbon.

“Hey, I wasn’t done looking!” 9XH called jokingly “Nice pussy though!”

“Smooth,” 10XK snorted.

“So’s her pussy,” 9XH pointed out, to general hollering. A chubby hand on her chin coaxed Jasper’s attention back to Skinny, who was shimmying her pants down her narrow hips.

“Eyes on the prize,” Carnelian suggested with a wink, carefully nibbling at her neck, “Heh, wait till 8XK gets her spiky teeth on you. You’re going to need a higher collar to hide that mess.”

8XK was the dark amethyst with a particular tendency towards bad behaviour. She had a cheek gem, a wicked, jagged grin, and a hand on the front of her pants, stroking the outline of her cock through the material. Her thumb skated over the wet blotch at its head. Jasper felt saliva pool beneath her tongue.

“Do it,” she mumbled, as though her mouth were already full, “I want her to.”

“Well you don’t have to tell me twice!” 8XK said. She swished over through the water with gusto, splashing nearby quartzes in her haste to get to Jasper. She hi-fived Skinny and Carnelian as she passed, who had both paused to welcome her with identical saucy grins.

“Can you…not do the...thing?” Jasper said, eyes downcast as she weakly mimicked a fist-bump, “Makes me feel cheap.”

The three quartzes’ grins evaporated like brine in a desert. Jasper sucked her tongue, trying not to betray her uneasiness.

“Yeah, sure, of course!” Skinny said almost straight away, “Yeah, sorry, it’s just…a thing we do. It started off as a joke- wrestling joke, you know, like tag teams and stuff? But yeah, we should have realised you might…”

“Think we were disrespecting you,” 8XK finished magnanimously, “Let us know if we do anything else you don’t like. We look for the signs, but we don’t always realise unless someone says something.”

Jasper nodded silently. With those three all around her, she was more concealed than she had been since Skinny had bared her breasts, but this was the first time she had felt honestly, truly naked, like an animal prised out of its shell. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.

“Aaand now back to the main event!” Carnelian said before Jasper to become too introspective. Carnelian plucked at one of her already reddened nipples, and followed it up with the buttery heat of her lips and tongue, and the barest hint of teeth. Jasper went slack again, her head falling back between her shoulders, her neck arched, and 8XK seized her chance. The pain was sharp and bright, but a sizzling contrast with the melty-warmth of Carnelian’s mouth, and the thrum of Skinny’s thumb over her clit. Skinny tucked a few fingers into her, ostensibly to check she was ready but really for the sole purpose of teasing her. They were too slender, too insubstantial, to offer more; the barest hint of presence as Jasper clenched desperately around them with the heel of Skinny’s palm just out of reach of her clit. 8XK’s teeth bit sharp. By now, Jasper’s throat was probably arrayed in scarlet.

“Stop messing with her and get to it!” 8XJ called, “Selfish ass.”

Skinny rolled her eyes but took the mock-jeering in her stride, finally sliding her pants all the way down her hips to drop into the water. Someone whistled, so Skinny leaned over and picked up her drifting pants to fling them in the general direction of the peanut gallery.

“I thought you’d be skinny,” Jasper said bluntly. 8XK chuckled in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe until it smarted.

“Yeah, she can put on a show when she wants,” 8XK said. She reached over and palmed Skinny’s dick, trapping it against Skinny’s belly where it blurted out a fat glob of precum. 

“You want it?” 8XK asked Jasper, nipping at the hollow below her ear. Jasper nodded with a fervent moan as Carnelian squeezed her breasts, tugging a nipple with her lips. 

Watching 8XK guide Skinny’s cock into her at a measured slide looked nearly as good as it felt. Slow, slow, slow, like a taper liquescing under flame, Skinny sank into her, hissing a breath between her teeth all the way. After such extended torment, this simple pleasure seemed almost heightened, leaving Jasper trembly and chilly-hot, with cottony muffled hearing. 

“Oh Pink Diamond-!” she whined.

“No, it’s Skinny, remember?” Skinny quipped, her hips stilling. Despite her cockiness, she was evidently struggling to keep a grasp on her restraint. Hunched over Jasper- one hand braced on rock and the other smudging Jasper’s hip with slick and clenching into the skin like 8XK’s teeth; a droplet of sweat falling from her nose as her hair hung in front of her eyes and her arms visibly shook- Skinny ground her face into Jasper’s cleavage with hot, open mouthed insistence, and sucked a lurid, stinging hickey there to distract herself. Jasper grabbed 8XK’s burly forearm for support.

“You know…,” 8XK drawled, stroking the ridges of a bitemark, “Your mouth’s not doing anything apart from making noise. How do you feel about oral? Since Carnelian looks pretty desperate and all.”

She wasn’t wrong. Carnelian was half straddling her, rutting madly against her hip as she stifled her whimpers in Jasper’s breast, clinging on like a burr. Jasper ruffled her hair to get her attention, and Carnelian came up for air with glossy eyes and a wet chin, and her hair in disarray.

“She’s gonna suck you off,” 8XK announced. Carnelian blinked slowly, looking off to one side in quiet thought. It took her a few seconds to process.

“Fuck yes!” she said, “Hold on, I’m coming.”

“Not that quickly, I hope,” Jasper muttered. It was a dry comment she hadn’t intended anyone to overhear, but Skinny’s and 8XK’s spluttering laughter against her flesh, and Carnelian’s joking glower- as she scuttled further up the rocks until she was level with Jasper’s head- revealed that she hadn’t spoken as quietly as she’d thought.

Just as Carnelian embarked on a quest to get out of her pants- which appeared to involve wrestling with them, and enough swearing to remind everyone that she had been a soldier too, despite her sweet appearance- Skinny dropped her hands to Jasper’s hips and looked across the space between them with a furnace of an expression. On its own, that was enough to make Jasper suck in a shuddering breath- and then she curled her lip between her teeth, and Jasper’s insides went liquid as Skinny held her gaze, massaging the nubs of her hips with her both thumbs, rolling into her in long, sinuous waves of motion. It was gentle, sensuous, and entirely unexpected, yet Skinny was pressing into each and every sparking, sensitive spot, inch by inch, the fat crown of her cock catching on the fragile, silky skin at Jasper’s entrance on the edge of every thrust. 

By the time Carnelian managed to escape her pants, proffering her dripping dick in her fist, Jasper didn’t need to part her lips to accept it. Her jaw was already lax and panting, gasping, moaning open-mouthed. Carnelian slid home with a groan, her eyes rolling up into her head and a dopy grin spreading across her face. She could generously be described as a mouthful, but she was proportional; stout but not particularly long, weeping from her slit onto Jasper’s tongue. Her pubic hair was warm and musky, and wiry against Jasper’s upper lip.

“This is the best day of my life!” Carnelian groaned fervently, jerking against Jasper’s face without even trying to keep still. Jasper welcomed it. Skinny was fucking her at a moderate, thorough pace; watching her suck Carnelian’s dick with eyes shimmering with muggy heat, making it hard for her to do anything more complicated than keeping her mouth open to allow Carnelian to grind into the plush heat of her lips and tongue while 8XK sucked a blazing bruise into her throat.

“She’s pink,” Skinny said, low and smoky, “You’re pink. You’re only orange and red on the outside. But if I spread your pussy-“

The abrupt parting of her cunt beneath two thumbs, and the whistle of Skinny’s breath through her pursed, impressed mouth, had Jasper wondering what she must look like from Skinny’s perspective- on her back amongst rocks and rockpools, leaning up on her elbow, throat flexing as she swallowed around Carnelian’s dick; breasts hanging free, legs spread, her neck and chest mottled in amorous bruising, her soaking pussy opened by cock and fingers, the red of its lips blending into deep, dusky mauve from the outside inwards. Jasper moaned around her mouthful, twisting her neck and watching Skinny sidelong as her cheek bulged with the outline of Carnelian’s cock.

“You’re the same colour as your tongue,” Skinny panted, “Oh fuck, I’ll never be able to look at your mouth again without wanting to fuck you.”

Her fingers slipped in juices, losing their purchase on Jasper’s pussy. She didn’t try to regain it. One hand returned to Jasper’s hip, gripping hard, and the other rubbed against Jasper’s clit instead, hurried and harsh but achingly, spine-bowingly good. She was going faster now; muttering lazy nonsense, clapping against Jasper’s cunt with sloppy, sopping sounds which were as embarrassing as they were exciting, huffing into Jasper’s chest, her fingers stuttering over Jasper’s clit one final time…

And Carnelian’s cock fell from her mouth, drooping under its weight, but Jasper had forgotten all about everything apart from the sudden bursting, spasming pleasure between her thighs. She came up onto her arms, head thrown back, spine arcing like a longbow under strain, her heels digging into rock as she shook, shuddered, jerked; yelling, convulsing, gushing around Skinny’s cock as her pulse hammered between her eyes, and twitching with the aftershocks until the last weak spurt left her, and she fell back onto her elbows with a final frail moan to pull Carnelian back towards her, sucking her cock in with a hum of approval. 

“Sweet fuck that was hot,” Skinny hissed, spilling into her. Carnelian didn’t long outlast her. Skinny had scarcely stumbled out of the way to allow another gem to take her place when Carnelian gritted out a sheet of curses, yanking Jasper’s long hair and spurting on her tongue. Jasper waited until after she had pulled out to reveal the puddle of come she had collected behind the dam of her teeth and lower lip, swallowing with relish as Carnelian bit her fist and muttered something about needing a minute or ten.

A hand on her chin coaxed her head to turn. She followed it, lax-lipped and heavy-lidded, and unquestioningly fell into a languid, messy kiss. Distantly, she was aware of the noise around her, and the conversation above her, but these lips were warm and sweet, and she was still burning-wet and leaking a stream of sheeny white between her cheeks. When the gem with the sweet lips broke away, Jasper finally focussed enough to project her disappointment.

“Mind getting up on your knees?” Bandit said, and tugged at Jasper’s lower lip with endearingly crooked teeth, “I like standing up when I get my dick sucked.”

Bandit was one of a handful of full-sized quartzes Beta had somehow eked out, but even she was comparatively short beside Earth’s most famous scion. As a consequence- and after a little manoeuvring- Jasper ended up on all fours, nosing the thick of Bandit’s cock through her uniform while another gem crowded up behind her to rut her bulge against the cleft of Jasper’s ass through her uniform. Jasper canted her hips backwards, tucking her knees further underneath her and arching her back in an eager attempt to induce the quartz into drawing out her dick and easing it into the slippery heat of Jasper’s exposed cunt. Somehow, Jasper managed to catch it against her clit, and pushed back in further encouragement as she mouthed Bandit’s dick, tasting salt and water and the synthetic aftertaste of her standard issue uniform.

“That’s it,” Bandit hummed, carding both hands through Jasper’s hair. She smoothed away messy bangs, hungrily darting her tongue out over her lower lip. “You want it, hm? How bad?”

“Pretty desperate, considering how she’s wet for sucking you off,” 8XG hollered. The assembled quartzes “oooh!”ed theatrically. Bandit’s reply was an obscene hand gesture, and a casual “blow it out your ass, G”. 

As soon as Bandit’s pants were around her knees, Jasper dragged her lips down the shaft where it swung beneath its own weight, and pursed her lips around the dewy head. Her cheeks burned. Bandit was more vocal than Skinny, and more verbose than Carnelian, so the filth she murmured was detailed, graphic, and elaborate, reaching deep into Jasper to fizzle wetly at her core. She was dripping again, she knew; rivulets sliding down her thighs, and droplets of slick dangling from her on gossamer threads, which stretched and broke off to be replaced by another. She couldn’t see, but she could tell, and she knew herself well enough that she was in no doubt of the desperate sight she made with her ass in the air and already fucked cunt trailing juices and come. Why was the gem behind her not adding to the mess? She eased her lips from around Bandit’s dick, and looked over her shoulder.

“Fuck me,” she said.

“You sure?” Amethyst asked, “It’s gonna make pizza night weird.”

“You don’t want to?” Jasper said rhetorically. She was in no doubt about Amethyst’s enthusiasm; a gem wasn’t generally predisposed towards shapeshifting herself big enough to rub her dick against another gem’s ass if she wasn’t interested in fucking that gem. Whatever Amethyst’s reservations, they weren’t associated with her libido or attraction to Jasper.

“Just checking,” Amethyst said, “Wanted to, you know…make sure.”

“Fuck me,” Jasper repeated emphatically. Above her, Bandit laughed, flipping her hair behind her.

“You heard her, M,” she said, “She wants her pussy stuffed full of cock, and she thinks you’re the one who’s up to the challenge. How’s about it? Want to raw that pussy and leave her full of your come?”

“Fuuuck!” Amethyst hissed lowly. Jasper concurred. She opened her mouth to Bandit’s dick again, lathing its sensitive glans with her tongue before enveloping it between her lips, pushing back against her gag reflex with an ease born of practice to glide it into her burning throat. Behind her, Amethyst growled to herself, something guttural and raspy which prickled Jasper’s spine with hot anticipation. The clumsy nudge of her dick against Jasper’s backside was sudden, splodging precum against her asscheek. Jasper rocked back, coaxing without words, and Amethyst took the hint; dragging her cock down Jasper’s cleft, ghosting over her perineum, and finally halting when she felt slippery elastic give. The first few inches jolted inside almost involuntarily as Amethyst orientated herself, anchoring her body in place with a sturdy grip on Jasper’s hips. 

“Sorry,” Amethyst grunted, “Need a minute. I’m not used to being this big in sex. It takes me a while to- Ohhhh, you’re like…hot chocolate inside. Or caramel. Something warm and drippy that I just want- fuck, I bet you taste-.”

Whatever else she said was lost in Jasper’s hair as she buried her sweaty face there, her hips moving in a quick, stumbling rhythm which was closer to a frantic grinding than anything resembling sex- but the animal-pace and the constant, firm pressure of her cock head left Jasper moaning around Bandit’s dick, carelessly lapping at its underside with her tongue as Bandit reined her head in by her hair and fucked her mouth with abandon. Jasper chin was wet with saliva.

A sudden clawing at her hips gave Jasper a short warning before Amethyst burst within her, chomping down on a mouthful of hair and the back beneath as she shook and puffed. Her shapeshifted form gave before she was done, and Amethyst tumbled off into the water where 8XJ (based on what Jasper could hear, since she couldn’t see behind her) scooped her up and set her on a rock to dry out and recover with only a little teasing.

“Gloves, you’re up!” 8XJ shouted, “See if you can outlast Skinny, M, and Carnelian. And Bandit too, if the sod ever stops hogging those pretty lips.”

“I don’t know, J,” Gloves said, smoothing her hand down Jasper’s back, “These lips are just as pretty.”

She hooked two fingers into Jasper’s sobbing, creamy cunt, and Jasper- surprised, on edge, and titillated by their talk- erupted around the intrusion with a choked-off groan. A cheer went up from the quartzes, but it was flush with compliments and admiration, and Jasper couldn’t take offense. 

“Looks like we got ourselves a squirter here, gems!” Gloves quipped, clapping Jasper on the ass.

“I thought we’d established that a while back, when I made her come the first time around,” Skinny said pointedly. Jasper couldn’t see her- couldn’t see anything apart from the notches and grooves of Bandit’s tight hips, and the fuzz straggling along her lower belly- but her hearing was no longer impaired by her slow, gloopy thoughts, muddling through her mind as they were engulfed by her lust. She was in better control now. That itchy, fiery urgency had been tempered.

“Yeah, not with your fingers though!” Gloves retorted. She worked her digits free, brazenly wiping them off on Jasper’s thigh. “It’s why they call me Gloves. These hands are magic.”

“You’re Gloves because of your markings, fat head,” Kitty sniggered, “And on that subject, what are we calling her? I don’t know that she’ll let us go with “Pussy”.”

“Lips,” Bandit gasped, her cock deep in Jasper’s throat, “F-Fuck!”

Her grip on Jasper’s scalp when she came was unintentionally rough, but as she growled through it, her hips faltering, she lessened her hold and smoothed Jasper’s hair in apology. Jasper let Bandit’s softening cock flop from her mouth. Chest heaving, Bandit pulled her pants up, tucking herself away, and bent down to peck Jasper on her parted lips. The line of dints Bandit had left with her teeth as she bit her lip during orgasm was distinct. She must have almost chomped straight through. 8XK, who had postponed her attempt to turn Jasper’s entire neck red, had been standing by watching, stroking herself lazily; and now she reeled Bandit in by the shoulder straps of her uniform, yanking her upright to kiss her with steamy aggression. Jasper licked her lips, tasting salt.

Gloves chose a different approach from that of her predecessors. With the other gems still debating who would like to go next- although, of course, the final say lay with Jasper- she flirtatiously kissed one of the deep dimples cresting the burgeoning curve of Jasper’s ass and asked if Jasper wouldn’t mind turning onto her back again. 

“I do like watching your tits bounce like that,” Gloves said, tweaking a nipple, “Hanging underneath you and all, while some fine-ass quartz pounds that pussy. But I’ll bet they’ll look just as good with you on your back. I bet I can make them bounce, too.” 

In truth, Jasper had never liked the way her breasts looked when she lay flat on her back. They were so heavy that they spread apart, slumping outwards to rest against her inner arms; but Gloves didn’t seem to mind. She squeezed them together and groped them, heavy-handed and marvelling at their softness, her fingers still damp and slippery. Jasper could smell her own musk- her pussy- and the clinging residue of the quartzes who had already spent inside her. Her belly lurched.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Gloves coaxed, “You look good like that. Lie there for me, just like that. Do you think you could help 7XD out too?”

Jasper nodded silently, afraid that, if she opened her mouth, she would make the kind of girlish, whimpering noise a quartz soldier had no business making. 7XD was an exceptionally pale amethyst, who had a vivid, purple bicep gem and eyelids which were permanently drawn low, lending her the look of someone who was always thinking impure thoughts. Fleetingly, Jasper wondered whether 8XK planned on standing there all day, waiting for the chance to collar Jasper with more teethmarks; but then 7XD was standing above her, her uniform stretched obscenely over her hard cock and the bumps of her nipples, and Jasper let out an embarrassing gulping noise instead of pursuing her original line of thought.

“Straddle me,” she managed to order, clumsily gathering the hair which had draped over her shoulders to put it behind her and give 7XD ample room to bestride her neck. Jasper’s shoulders were massive, so it took a little manoeuvring until, finally, 7XD’s sure, warm weight settled onto her, and her cock knocked against Jasper’s lips with a sticky bump. Jasper licked away a glob of precum, and closed her eyes as she curled her lips around the silky head. 

She was paying no attention to anything other than the weight of cock against her tongue, and the heat of thighs around her neck. Gloves was forgotten, but she soon reminded Jasper of her presence by driving what must have been two fingers straight up into her, crooking them towards her pubis in a practiced, confident motion which jerked Jasper’s hips up as though by a tether. The yell she let out was choked by 7XD’s dick.

“I think I found the magic button~!” Gloves sang in a ridiculous falsetto. She cackled, and began to work another finger in, turning her wrist from side to side, teasing Jasper’s clit with her free hand until she was three fingers deep and could reach up with her thumb to circle it while her idle hand pressed down against Jasper’s pelvis as she curled her digits against the inside of Jasper’s cunt. 

Jasper was insensible. It was fortunate that her constant, stifled cries and flicking tongue were offering enough stimulus to 7XD (who had started up a gentle swaying motion, surreptitiously fucking Jasper’s mouth) because Jasper could do little more than lie back, lips slack with bliss as drool escaped to sneak down her face, sinking into her already sweaty hair and dampening 7XD’s thighs where they enclosed her head. For the second time, Gloves brought her to a screaming, squirting orgasm, cruelly fingering her through it with humiliating, titillating wet sounds and a delighted laugh as Jasper reared up onto her heels, bucking her lower half into it while her shoulders remained pinned beneath 7XD and her ecstatic shout throbbed through the shaft in her throat. She left welts on 7XD’s calves from the force of her grip, coming once more around the thick of Gloves’ fingers and swallowing reflexively as 7XD seized with a shudder and a growl, and finished inside her.

Once 7XD had stumbled off, and Jasper’s legs had decided to stop shaking, Gloves sheepishly asked if she might have permission to come on Jasper’s pussy- since she hadn’t gotten off yet- and eagerly shoved her pants down to her waist to take herself in her hand the moment she was given the go ahead. She must have been exceptionally turned on; it only took a few tugs before she was painting Jasper’s vulva with streaks and blobs of white, cursing past her teeth.

Kitty took one look at Jasper’s soaked, come-covered cunt, and fervently breathed “Sit on my face”. Anyone with an ounce of self-preservation or common sense would have spoken facetiously; that Jasper weighed in excess of a thousand pounds was visibly evident, whereas Kitty was head and shoulders shorter than her and probably half her mass. Yet Kitty’s enthusiasm was impossible to mistaken, especially when Jasper hesitatingly lowered herself onto Kitty’s pretty face , and Kitty craned up to meet her, mumbling her approval as she drew Jasper’s prominent inner labia into her mouth and teased her own folds with the pads of her fingers. She was good- incredibly good- and there was something shameful yet sweet about the gentle attentions of her tongue where those other quartzes had touched and fucked Jasper. It felt loving, almost, if a quartz was allowed to be such a thing; and definitely tender, both physically and purposefully. Her arm brushed against Jasper’s underside at regular intervals, as though to remind her that Kitty was getting off to the taste and sight and scent of Jasper, twisting her own fingers into herself or else rubbing at her clit. Jasper couldn’t see enough to tell, but the thought was enough to push her towards another orgasm. She rose up on her knees, distantly mindful of Kitty beneath her, and did her level best prevent Kitty from getting a face full. 

There were almost forty quartzes in all, including Jasper and Amethyst. They were all that remained of the Earth crop. Thousands lay shattered and ground into dust on distant battlefields, twinkling in the moonlight and glittering under the sun; beautiful even in death. Despite their meagre survival record, however, forty robust earth gems- which wasn’t nearly enough for an army, and was scarcely enough for a platoon- was nonetheless a tall order if the intent was to fuck them rather than kill them. 

If Jasper hadn’t been physically supreme with endless stamina, she wouldn’t have been up to the challenge. And yet no presumptions were made about her ability to handle it. At regular intervals, they asked how she was, couching it in terms which would allow her to admit if she was uncomfortable without feeling weak; and, regardless of the clear depth of her promiscuity, she never felt disgraced, objectified, or insulted in any way. Each gem spoke to her, not at her, no matter how debauched their coupling was.

“Feels good, don’t it?” Chip grinned at her, grinding their slippery cunts together with quick rolls of her hips. Her real designation was 11XE, but nobody ever called her that and she insisted Jasper follow established practice even as she sucked on Jasper’s smarting nipple and slid their clits together. 6XF, like Carnelian before her, was an avid admirer of Jasper’s breasts, and thrust into their pillowy softness, squeezing them around her dick as she massaged their red peaks and splashed her seed across them where it dripped and oozed into Jasper’s cleavage. 5XI, on the other hand, proposed intercrural sex, spooning up behind Jasper to thrust between her thighs, sucking a tingling mark into her nape while fondling a breast and finding Jasper’s clit with her middle finger where it peeked out form between her plump lips.

“And then there were four,” 8XJ smirked, slinging her arms over the shoulders of her facetmates. 8XG, 8XL, and 8XK chuckled.

“I dunno, J,” 8XG said, “Can she handle all of us at once? She looks pretty tired.”

“I’m not,” Jasper protested, staggering to her feet. Her legs tried to give up, but she refused to let them.

“If you say so~!” 8XL snickered, palms up in surrender. Sceptical or not, they decided to take Jasper’s word for it, surrounding her all at once with straining pants and hands as rough and hot as new pumice. 8XG dropped to her knees to submerge her face in Jasper’s cunt, lapping at her, imbibing her, tongue-fucking her until the only thing keeping her upright was the strength of the other amethysts she was leaning on. They nibbled at her neck, feathered their hands down her belly where her uniform still covered her, whispering into her ear their future plans for her, and about how they intended to count every beautiful scarlet stripe on her body the next time. 

Her legs finally gave as she fell apart beneath 8XG’s mouth. 8XL guided her to the floor, shimmying out of her pants, while 8XG shot her load on Jasper’s belly and hip, where it seeped down towards the rock as she manoeuvred onto her side and guided 8XL’s dick into the soft, sweet heat of her lips and throat. She ended up slinging one leg over her partner’s shoulder, opening herself up to sully 8XL’s face beneath her cunt. No sooner had she charmed an orgasm out of 8XL, 8XJ was rushing her onto her back, clasping their hands together in an oddly, overtly affectionate gesture which coloured Jasper’s cheeks with something a lot more embarrassing than lust.

“Wanna see those pretty eyes,” 8XJ husked, kissing her sweetly, “Wanna look into them as you come.”

She sank into Jasper to the root, slow and sure with a kind of deliberation which made Jasper’s toes curl in a way which somehow felt entirely new and different. 8XJ moved in a rippling motion, emphasising twisting, rolling movements rather than long deep thrusts; bracketed between Jasper’s thighs, complimenting her on the beauty of her stripes, her hair, her gem, and all of those little things Jasper had always been told detracted from her appearance rather than enhancing it. Her pulse was thrumming a staccato in her chest by the time she came, but she recalled what 8XJ wanted and kept her eyes open against every urge to squeeze them shut as pleasure ricocheted through her and 8XJ’s hips bruised in the clamp of her clenching thighs.

She felt raw afterwards, but in a good way; as though 8XJ had seen every ugly scrap of her and had found beauty in it rather than repulsion. Still, it came as a perverse relief when 8XK grinned jaggedly at her and asked if she could “go the adventurous route”; a gauche euphemism for anal. Jasper was more than wet enough, having been dripping down between her cheeks for hours, but 8XK insisted on using the lubricant she just so happened to carry on her person at all times.

“She has a thing for it,” 8XJ rolled her eyes. A murmur of shared commiseration went up from the bathing quartzes, who seemed oddly blasé about their participation in a massive gangbang. 8XK didn’t even try to defend herself. That would probably require her to feel as though she had anything to defend.

“You’ve done this before!” she crowed after expressing the suspicion that it was oddly easy to stretch Jasper out around her fingers. Jasper stayed silent, chewing her inner cheek uncomfortably until 8XK seemed to realise she felt as though she were being accused, and hurried to explain that the earth quartzes considered sex to be a “judgement-free zone within the realms of basic morality” and mentioned that she was extremely tight anyway, if that was what she was worried about. By the time 8XK had finished inside her, Jasper’s back had been chomped on incessantly. She lay on her front, sweaty and fucked-out, dribbling come from both holes, her jaw and throat aching, her neck mauled, her lips and nipples sore, and she imagined that her back couldn’t possibly look any worse than her front anyway.

Naturally, that would be when Holly Blue Agate walked in. With her hands in the destabiliser cuffs Peridot and Pearl had developed together, she wasn’t capable of physical harm. That didn’t mean she wasn’t about to attempt to hurt with her tongue.

“What is this…depravity?” she spluttered, blushed deep puce.

“It’s called sex, Holly Blue,” Skinny butted in. She was sitting on the shoreline, completely naked as she towelled her hair off. “Maybe you’ve heard of it.”

“Yeah, but you can’t join in though,” Carnelian giggled, “Since you’re not an Earth Gem.”

Jasper pushed herself up with great effort, sitting back with a barely-concealed wince. Holly Blue was staring at her with a guilty furtiveness, like a human child speculating the risk involved in sneaking a treat. Oh. Jasper laughed, smug and mean. Her breasts were still slung free of her uniform, spilling down her front, and her legs were open in shameless display. She leaned back further, parting her cunt in the vee of her fingers to show off her rosy lips and the ooze of 8XJ’s come as it stole out of her.

“That’s right,” she said, “Only Earth Quartzes. Only Prime Amethysts and hideous off-colour Betas can have this pussy. Sucks to be you, Holly Blue.”


End file.
